Estratégias de abordagem
by Belier
Summary: CONCLUÍDO! Miro está apaixonado, mas não sabe como abordar a pessoa que ama. Talvez se ele perguntar a Kamus, ele possa lhe dar alguns conselhos... ALERTA: CONTEÚDO YAOI
1. Estratégia 1 Inocente

Título: Estratégias de abordagem  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Miro está apaixonado, mas não sabe como abordar a pessoa que ama. Talvez se ele perguntar a Kamus, ele possa lhe dar alguns conselhos...  
  
Estratégia 1 - Inocente  
  
Kamus estava sentado tranqüilamente na entrada do seu templo, lendo um livro. O dia estava bem quente, e ele se sentia extremamente desconfortável. Já tinha feito nevar sobre si várias vezes, mas os floquinhos estavam molhando as páginas, e ele decidiu parar com aquilo, antes que estragasse o livro que Mu havia lhe emprestado. Ele bem sabia como Áries era ciumento com suas coisas, principalmente com seus livros... e com Shaka, é claro, acima de tudo...  
  
Sua concentração foi quebrada quando sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximar. "Lá vem o Miro me atrapalhar... O que será que ele quer dessa vez?" Sorriu levemente. Ele gostava da companhia do cavaleiro de Escorpião, afinal, ele era seu melhor amigo, mas sempre que ele aparecia em seu templo, era para fazer fofoca ou para perguntar alguma coisa totalmente sem sentido.  
  
- Oi, Kamus! Tudo bem? - Escorpião apareceu, com seu costumeiro bom humor.  
  
- Tudo bem, Miro... A que devo a sua visita? - Kamus perguntou, fechando o livro e já se preparando para escutar alguma abobrinha.  
  
- Ah... Nada não. Eu estava sem fazer nada, e resolvi vir aqui... - Escorpião hesitou um pouco, e Kamus percebeu que alguma coisa ele estava escondendo.  
  
- Sei.  
  
Miro sentou-se ao seu lado, sentindo a mudança de temperatura brusca na sombra em que Kamus se escondia. - Ei, o que você andou fazendo aqui? Está gelado!  
  
- Imagine, gelado! Estou cozinhando! Está tão quente que não estou conseguindo gelar o ar ao meu redor...  
  
- Diga isso por você! - Miro olhou a sua volta, se arrepiando. - Nossa! Que livro grosso! É seu?  
  
- Não, é do Mu, ele me emprestou...  
  
- Ei, você está sabendo que ele e o Shaka estão namorando?! - Pronto, lá vinha a fofoca, Kamus pensou... Daqui a pouco vem o besteirol.  
  
- Estou sim, Miro. Que mal há nisso?  
  
- Nenhum! Até achei muito legal! - Miro ficou de repente sério. - Aliás, tem a ver com uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar.  
  
"Bingo!" Kamus pensou. É agora! - O que você quer me perguntar?  
  
- Sabe o que é... - Miro estava ficando nervoso. - Se você gostasse de alguém... uma suposição, sabe? Como você diria a essa pessoa o que você sente por ela?  
  
Kamus arregalou os olhos. De forma alguma era o que ele esperava ouvir de Miro. Apesar de serem amigos de longa data, ele nunca esperou esse tipo de pergunta do cavaleiro de Escorpião, pois ele sempre o considerou bem decidido.  
  
- Err... bom, não sei... Essas coisas acontecem espontaneamente, não tem como planejar...  
  
- Eu sei, mas é que eu não sei se essa pessoa gosta de mim... do mesmo jeito. Mas eu não estou mais com paciência pra esperar e ver o que acontece.  
  
Kamus pensou um pouco. - Diga a ela que você gosta dela, o pior que pode acontecer é você ouvir um não, mas isso acontece com todo mundo... Não tem como fugir. O que não tem cabimento é você ficar sonhando com essa pessoa a vida toda, sem saber se vai virar alguma coisa!  
  
- Sei... Mesmo assim, não sei como começar a conversa. Não faço a mínima idéia de como puxar assunto com ela.  
  
- Ai, Miro, não sou a melhor pessoa para te dar esse tipo de conselho, não... Porque você não vai perguntar para o Shaka como ele chegou no Mu?  
  
- E você pensa que eu não fui?! Ele me disse que um dia perdeu a paciência com o jeito distraído do Mu, que nunca percebia as suas indiretas... Decidiu partir para o corpo a corpo, agarrou-o e beijou-o...  
  
- E o Mu, reagiu como? - Kamus perguntou, curioso. Apesar de tudo, gostava das fofocas de Miro.  
  
Miro ficou vermelho. - Ele disse que o Mu usou o poder dele de teletransporte, e quando deu por si, já estavam na cama!  
  
- Fácil assim? - Kamus se surpreendeu.  
  
- Ah, Kamus, você sabe que os dois não são referência, eles sempre se gostaram! Se eu fizer isso com a pessoa que eu amo, corro o risco de levar um tabefe!  
  
Kamus não deixou escapar o termo "amo", mas não fez nenhum comentário. Não imaginou que os sentimentos do amigo fossem tão sérios. Começou a ficar curioso, pensando quem poderia ser a tal pessoa.  
  
- Use uma abordagem mais... delicada... então. Ou essa pessoa é tão distraída quanto o Mu?  
  
- Não, eu a acho muito fechada.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.  
  
- Além do mais, se ela disser que também me ama, não sei nem o que fazer! - Miro ficou vermelho, novamente.  
  
- Como assim? - Kamus não entendeu.  
  
- É que... é que... - Miro enroscou.  
  
- Fala logo, Miro!  
  
- É que eu não sei beijar! - Miro desabafou.  
  
"Mon Dieu, e essa agora?" Quando acordou pela manhã, Kamus nunca imaginou que teria essa conversa. Sem saber como ajudar o amigo, procurou ser o mais lógico possível. - Olha, Miro, isso é tão natural, na hora você faz direitinho...  
  
- Você já beijou? - Miro interrompeu sua explicação caprichada com a pergunta indiscreta.  
  
- Para falar a verdade, já... - Foi a vez de Kamus ficar vermelho. - Você sabe como é, as mocinhas francesas são bem fogosas.  
  
- Humm... - Milo concordou, meio aéreo. - E como é, hein?  
  
Kamus decidiu terminar com aquela história de uma vez por todas. - Faz o seguinte, Miro: vai atrás dessa pessoa, diz o que você sente, e se ela te amar também, você a beija, que tal? Depois você me conta como foi, tá?  
  
Miro ficou bravo. - Grande amigo você é, sabia? Não me ajudou e ainda quer me mandar para a forca?! Já vi que com você não tem conversa... - De repente, o rosto de Miro se iluminou, e ele levantou, animado. - É isso! Já que estou aqui, vou até o templo de Peixes pedir pro Afrodite me ensinar alguma coisa! Tenho certeza que ele vai me ajudar!  
  
- NÃO!!! - Kamus agarrou o pulso do amigo, rapidamente. Sentiu o estômago revirar ao pensar no que Afrodite poderia fazer com o coitado do Miro. Com certeza, ele não ia se negar a dar umas "aulinhas". - Definitivamente o Afrodite também não é a melhor pessoa pra te ensinar isso...  
  
- Porque? - Miro olhou para ele com seus enormes olhos azuis, inocentemente.  
  
Kamus ignorou a pergunta. - Você não está fazendo a coisa certa. Se vai ser o seu primeiro beijo, tem que ser com alguém que você goste...  
  
- Mas eu vou passar vergonha se ela for experiente... - Miro ainda não estava convencido.  
  
"Droga!" Kamus tomou uma decisão, antes que Miro resolvesse ir atrás de Afrodite. - Senta aqui, vai.  
  
Miro sentou-se novamente ao lado do cavaleiro de Aquário.  
  
- Vou fazer isso porque você é meu amigo! Se você contar pra alguém, eu te faço um caixão de gelo sobre medida! - Kamus ameaçou o outro cavaleiro, que sorriu alegremente.  
  
- Então você vai me ensinar?!  
  
- Só o básico, tá bom assim?  
  
- Huhumm - Milo concordou, balançando a cabeça.  
  
Kamus colocou suas mãos no rosto de Miro, uma de cada lado, segurando-o delicadamente, mas o outro ficou duro como pedra. - Assim, não, Miro! Mas você é ruim, mesmo, hein?  
  
- Está vendo porque eu preciso de ajuda? - Miro deu de ombros, desanimado.  
  
- Solta esse pescoço... isso. - Kamus tombou a cabeça do outro levemente. - Você tem que fazer assim, se não você acaba "trombando" com a pessoa. Entendeu? - Miro fez um aceno, e fechou os olhos. "Pelo menos isso ele sabe.", Kamus pensou. Deslizou uma das mãos até a nuca do amigo, e trouxe-o para mais perto de si. Tocou os lábios de Escorpião com os seus, e se surpreendeu ao notar como eram macios, muito mais do que de muitas garotas. Cobriu a boca de Miro com a sua, seus lábios se movendo devagar, num beijo delicado e sem malícia, e sentiu-o repetir seus movimentos. "Até que ele aprende rápido..."  
  
Miro colocou suas mãos na cintura de Kamus, e chegou mais perto do seu corpo. O cavaleiro de Aquário acariciava o rosto de Escorpião levemente com o polegar, mas de repente parou, assustado. Percebeu, horrorizado, que Miro havia entreaberto os lábios, talvez por instinto, buscando mais contato. Interrompeu o beijo, afastando-se dele, seu coração parecendo querer sair pela boca.  
  
- O que foi, fiz alguma coisa errada? - Miro perguntou, magoado.  
  
- Não! Não... até que você foi bem... - Kamus não ia dizer ao amigo que um beijo de língua ia além do que ele tinha imaginado. - Acho que você não vai ter problemas com a pessoa que você ama...  
  
- Sério? - Miro perguntou, todo feliz.  
  
- Sério. Agora me deixe em paz, quero terminar o meu livro...  
  
- Tá legal. Obrigado, Kamus, não tenho como te agradecer! - e sumiu escada abaixo.  
  
Kamus bem que tentou se concentrar novamente na leitura, mas depois daquilo, ficou difícil.  
  
Enquanto isso, Miro desceu alguns degraus. Quando se viu longe do campo de visão de Kamus, esfregou as mãos, satisfeito, e sorriu maliciosamente. "Abordagem mais delicada, hein? Nessa sua escola, Kamus, eu fui professor!" E continuou descendo, assoviando alegremente, feliz por ter roubado um beijo do seu grande amor, e ele nem desconfiar disso...  
  
Continua  
  
Observações da Autora  
  
Ahhhh... E vocês acreditaram que o Miro ia ser santo assim nessa fic?! Inocente é o Kamus, coitado! Desculpa, Koorime, eu te avisei que eu só conseguia fazer o Miro safado! ^_^ Bem que eu tentei, mas no final, foi mais forte do que eu... Enviem comentários, please!  
  
Bélier 


	2. Estratégia 2 Curioso

Título: Estratégias de abordagem  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Miro está apaixonado, mas não sabe como abordar a pessoa que ama. Talvez se ele perguntar a Kamus, ele possa lhe dar alguns conselhos...  
  
Estratégia 2 - Curioso  
  
No templo de Escorpião, Miro cochilava displicentemente na entrada. Em sua face, repousava um leve sorriso. O cavaleiro dormira lembrando do beijo que dera em Kamus, daí a razão da felicidade...  
  
- Miro?  
  
O cavaleiro não acordou, apenas se mexeu levemente e seu sorriso alargou-se mais ainda.  
  
- Miro! Acorda, seu preguiçoso!  
  
Miro deu um pulo, assustado, e deparou-se com o seu objeto de desejo observando-o com ar de reprovação em sua face.  
  
- Oi, Kamus! Tudo bem? - Miro mudou rapidamente as feições, olhando a pessoa mais inocente do mundo...  
  
- Tudo... - Kamus olhou desconfiado para o amigo. Afinal de contas, que cara era aquela que ele estava fazendo enquanto dormia? - Atrapalhei alguma coisa?  
  
- Nãããão... - Miro não pode evitar, mas ficou vermelho. - Eu só estava dando um cochilo...  
  
Miro observou o amigo, que estava usando seus trajes de treinamento. Mesmo o dia estando quente, Kamus parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, seu cabelo não tinha um fio fora do lugar. "Sorte a dele ter o privilégio de usar o seu poder em favor próprio. ..", Miro pensou, com inveja.  
  
Por outro lado, Kamus observou o Escorpião. Tudo bem que o Santuário parecia o inferno sobre a Terra, mas o amigo também não precisava exagerar... Miro estava com uma túnica branca, de tecido leve, e ainda por cima, extremamente curta, que deixava boa parte de suas coxas bronzeadas à mostra, e sandálias de couro. Só. "Esses gregos... Como são exibidos!", pensou.  
  
- Vim ver como você está... - Como já havia se passado três dias desde que Escorpião o procurara, decidiu ver o que tinha acontecido depois daquilo. - E então? Conseguiu falar com aquela pessoa?  
  
"Acho que o meu peixão foi fisgado!" Miro pensou, alegremente. "Se ele está curioso, é porque ficou pensando no assunto. Vou dar mais linha pra cansá- lo um pouco..."  
  
- Ah, Kamus, até conversei com ela, mas não tive coragem de lhe contar...  
  
- Porque não? - Kamus estranhou.  
  
- Não sei se estou preparado pra isso...  
  
- É por causa da história do beijo, ainda? Já te falei que não tem erro.  
  
- É, mais ainda não estou muito convencido... Mas até o final de semana eu resolvo isso, nós combinamos de nos encontrar na sexta-feira...  
  
- Sei... - Kamus pareceu meio distante. Tinha vontade de perguntar quem era a moça em questão, mas se o amigo não tinha revelado o nome, era porque queria manter segredo. Resolveu respeitar o silêncio de Miro, apesar de que se fosse o contrário, o outro ia atazaná-lo até descobrir... - Bem, nesse caso, já vou indo, então, só fiquei mesmo curioso para saber o desfecho da história.  
  
Miro viu o cavaleiro de Aquário dar meia volta e rumar para o lado oposto à entrada do templo. Ficou desesperado, tentando bolar alguma coisa para segurá-lo lá. Infelizmente, ele não estava tão inspirado quanto naquele dia em que subira até a décima primeira casa.  
  
Na verdade, Miro não estava muito satisfeito em enganar Kamus, mas sabia que a única forma de convencer o sisudo cavaleiro a corresponder o seu amor era fazer pequenos movimentos, para que ele não fugisse. Naquele dia em que fora falar com ele, planejou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Teve certeza absoluta que Kamus não ia deixar que ele procurasse Afrodite, e ia propor alguma coisa para evitar. Miro confiou muito na sua sorte, pois se Kamus não o tivesse segurado, ele teria que ir falar com Afrodite. Ia ser um desastre...  
  
Mas agora, ele não encontrava desculpas para segurá-lo ao seu lado...  
  
- Kamus, espera! - Acabou chamando o outro, mas ainda sem saber o que falar. - Eu... eu...  
  
Aquário virou-se para encará-lo, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Notando o nervosismo do outro, voltou para o interior do templo.  
  
- Eu já não te falei que você não precisa ficar preocupado... - Kamus se aproximou de Miro, que arregalou os olhos até quase saírem das órbitas.  
  
"Ele ainda acha que eu estou inseguro..." Resolveu incentivar o outro. - Você... você diz isso por que é uma pessoa experiente...  
  
- Não sou tanto assim quanto você pensa... Mas se for pra te ajudar...  
  
Sem aviso, Kamus segurou Miro pela nuca, como fizera da outra vez, mas com a outra mão segurou-o pela cintura, trazendo o corpo do outro para junto do seu. Tocou seus lábios da mesma forma que antes, com movimentos suaves e sedutores.  
  
A cabeça de Miro girava, e ele achou por um momento que ia desmaiar. "Acho que estou sonhando, só pode ser sonho!" Circulou os ombros do amigo com os braços, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha do cabelo longo de Kamus. Escorpião se surpreendeu ao notar como a boca do amigo era quente, desmentindo sua fama de frio. Mesmo receoso que o outro interrompesse o beijo, como da outra vez, não resistiu e entreabriu os lábios, rezando para que Kamus aceitasse o convite.  
  
Kamus não apartou, mas ignorou o convite. Prendeu o lábio inferior de Miro entre os seus, puxando-o levemente, para depois mordê-lo com cuidado. Miro deixou escapar um gemido rouco, e depois ficou morrendo de medo que Kamus o repelisse, ao ver que ele estava gostando tanto assim da "aula".  
  
Ao contrário do que Miro imaginava, Kamus não se importou, e acabou fazendo a vontade do Escorpião, invadindo sua boca com a língua. Miro sentiu as pernas bambearem, e agarrou-se melhor no amigo. Começou a retribuir o beijo, contido, para que Kamus não desconfiasse da sua mentira, mas o cavaleiro de Aquário exigia tanto dele, que estava difícil resistir.  
  
Kamus, ao notar a resistência de Miro, afastou seus lábios dos dele, por um instante, para chamar-lhe a atenção. - Assim não... - Sussurrou. - Você tem que se soltar mais... - Voltou a colar sua boca à do amigo.  
  
As palavras de Kamus foram como exigir que uma criança devorasse um doce. Miro jogou as preocupações para o alto e correspondeu loucamente ao beijo. Kamus deixou a língua do amigo explorar sua boca durante algum tempo, para depois assumir o controle novamente, provando mais do gosto bom do veneno do Escorpião.  
  
Beijaram-se durante alguns minutos, até que Kamus julgou ser suficiente. Agarrando os cabelos ondulados de Miro na altura da nuca, puxou-os, obrigando-o a se afastar. Miro mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, impedindo- se de gemer em protesto. Soltou relutantemente os braços do pescoço do amigo, sabendo que não tinha desculpa para continuar abraçando-o.  
  
- Viu só? - Kamus perguntou, sua respiração um pouco alterada. - Não é tão difícil... - Olhou para o outro cavaleiro, reparando em seus olhos azuis brilhantes e em sua boca ligeiramente inchada do beijo. - É só deixar acontecer...  
  
Miro olhava para Kamus meio abobado, não captando totalmente as palavras do outro. Não acreditava que aquele homem sério a sua frente havia beijado-o com tanto fogo... Finalmente ele compreendia o significado da expressão "beijo francês".  
  
Kamus passou a mão de um lado para o outro na frente de Miro. - Ei, você está bem?  
  
- Ãh? Estou sim! É claro que eu estou... - Miro respondeu, sem graça. - Então é isso... Não tem segredo!  
  
- Não. Bom, veja se resolve logo a sua situação, que eu não vou mais ficar te ensinando... - "Mesmo porque, depois disso que eu te mostrei hoje, o caso fica mais... sério." Kamus pensou, afastando rapidamente a idéia da cabeça.  
  
- Claro, claro! - Miro conseguiu resgatar o seu bom humor, afinal de contas, tinha sido bom demais. Ele não imaginara que sua segunda chance fosse surgir tão rápido, e que eles fossem tão longe. - Depois eu te conto o que aconteceu!  
  
- Hum. Já deixei meu templo sozinho por muito tempo. Até mais! - Kamus virou-se novamente para partir.  
  
- Tchau! - Miro acenou para o amigo, ainda meio em transe.  
  
Kamus saiu do templo sem olhar para trás. Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, e sorriu levemente. Daquele dia em que Miro o procurara, não parara de pensar em como os lábios de Escorpião eram macios... Não acreditou quando ele deu brecha para que o beijasse novamente, e não desperdiçou a oportunidade, como fizera da outra vez. Até que o seu pretexto de estar curioso sobre o desfecho da história amorosa do amigo não fora tão ruim... A garota de sorte que o perdoasse, mas agora Miro estava devidamente beijado.  
  
Continua  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
Esse capítulo veio para redimir o Kamus... Se o Miro pensa que só ele está tirando uma casquinha, está muuuuuito enganado! Afinal, dois podem jogar esse jogo...  
  
Bélier 


	3. Estratégia 3 Rejeitado

Título: Estratégias de abordagem  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Miro está apaixonado, mas não sabe como abordar a pessoa que ama. Talvez se ele perguntar a Kamus, ele possa lhe dar alguns conselhos...  
  
Estratégia 3 - Rejeitado  
  
Já era bem tarde da noite, naquela sexta-feira, e Kamus já estava de pijama, em sua cama, terminando de ler o livro de Mu. Realmente ele tinha se empenhado na leitura, durante a semana, mas estava difícil. Mesmo agora ele se via meio distraído, pensando em como o amigo estaria se virando no seu encontro...  
  
Imaginou se Miro ia acabar fazendo sexo com a garota. A idéia o desagradou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando, afinal, ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. A única coisa que desejara realmente foi beijá-lo novamente. Ele já tinha beijado algumas moças, mas a boca do amigo lhe parecera estranhamente mais tentadora. Olhando para o livro, mas sem conseguir ler nada, pensou que talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o veneno presente no corpo do outro. Já ouvira falar que as agulhadas do cavaleiro de Escorpião levavam a loucura, e depois à morte. "Só pode ser isso...", pensou, dando de ombros.  
  
Nesse momento, ouviu passos apressados no saguão principal do seu templo. Pulou da cama rápido, e abriu a porta do quarto, procurando a pessoa na escuridão. "Quem pode ser uma hora dessas?!" Antes que tivesse tempo de visualizar alguma coisa, um corpo se chocou contra ele, abraçando-o.  
  
- Kamus, que bom que você está acordado! - Miro estava com uma voz chorosa.  
  
- Miro, o que foi agora?! - Kamus segurou-o pelos braços, observando sua face triste.  
  
Miro abaixou os olhos. - Levei um bolo... A pessoa não foi ao encontro...  
  
- Não foi? - Kamus não acreditou que alguém pudesse deixar o belo rapaz esperando. Abraçou-o, esfregando suas costas, tentando confortá-lo. "Se pelo menos ela o tivesse beijado, não ia desfazer dele assim..." Pensou, tentando não pensar muito naquilo.  
  
Miro agarrou-se mais ao amigo, tentando desesperadamente parecer triste, quando na verdade estava extremamente animado por ter sido recebido daquela forma. Estava se sentindo culpado, mas pensando bem, não contara uma mentira completa. Só se esquecera de mencionar que quem ele estava esperando, e não aparecera, era o próprio Kamus.  
  
O cavaleiro de Aquário levou Miro para o seu quarto, fazendo-o sentar na sua cama.  
  
Miro fungou. - Eu te disse que a pessoa não me amava. Eu não deveria ter insistido nisso...  
  
- Calma, Miro, às vezes aconteceu alguma coisa, e a pessoa não pode ir... - Kamus começou com a explicação padrão para essa situação.  
  
- Aconteceu nada! Eu é que não deveria ter ido atrás dela.  
  
- Mas não é melhor assim? - Kamus mudou o discurso. - Agora você pode tirá- la da cabeça e encontrar uma pessoa que realmente te ame...  
  
Miro fungou novamente, desanimado. - Que nada, acho que vou é continuar sozinho...  
  
"Fogoso desse jeito? Acho difícil..." Kamus pensou, observando o outro. Miro não fazia o tipo que conseguiria ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Ele era todo sensualidade, não era uma pessoa contida como ele. Depois que descobrisse o que era sexo, então...  
  
O cavaleiro de Aquário abraçou o amigo, separando distraidamente as mechas do cabelo ondulado com os dedos. Miro afundou o rosto entre os seus cabelos, amassando com as mãos a seda gelada do pijama do cavaleiro de Aquário. Kamus estava com muita pena do amigo, por estar chateado daquela forma, e queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, pois achava que ele não merecia estar assim. Afinal, era um rapaz bonito, divertido, sensual...  
  
Kamus se surpreendeu ao notar que já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes pensara em situações... sexuais, com Miro, naquela noite. Ele estava com uma verdadeira fixação! E se...  
  
Kamus tocou de leve o pescoço o Escorpião com os lábios, esperando alguma reação do outro. Miro se aconchegou mais, e ele foi adiante em sua carícia, sugando delicadamente a pele, não o suficiente para deixá-la marcada, mas o bastante para arrancar um suspiro do amigo.  
  
- Kamus... eu não quero ficar sozinho... - Miro gemeu, entre os seus cabelos.  
  
O cavaleiro de Aquário, ao ouvir aquilo, perdeu o pouco receio que ainda lhe restava. Ele é que não iria se negar a um pedido daqueles... Continuou a beijar o pescoço de Miro, até alcançar sua orelha. - Não vou deixar você sozinho... - sussurrou, e sentiu o outro cavaleiro estremecer. Enfiou a língua dentro da orelha do outro, que soltou um gemido longo e agarrou-se a ele com mais força.  
  
"Mon Dieu, como ele é quente!" Kamus puxou a gola da camisa preta que Miro usava, quase arrancando os primeiros botões e descobrindo um de seus ombros. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço perfumado, notando como o outro tinha se arrumado para o encontro que não aconteceu. Arranhou com os dentes a pele bronzeada do ombro do Escorpião, para depois beijá-la com lascívia.  
  
- Humm... Kamus... - Miro bem que estava tentando se conter, mas estava bom demais...  
  
Kamus segurou o queixo de Miro com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava seu ombro descoberto, e colou sua boca à dele, começando um beijo que em nada lembrava os outros dois. Dessa vez, o cavaleiro de Aquário não queria ensinar nada, e sim cobrar o que já tinha sido aprendido. Miro deixou Kamus explorar todos os recantos de sua boca, para depois surpreendê-lo, passando tentadoramente sua língua pelos dentes do outro, provocando-o.  
  
Kamus gemeu, e deixou o Escorpião se satisfazer. Miro atacou a boca do amigo com vontade, como se fosse sua única oportunidade - e talvez fosse, mesmo, ele pensou com um pouco de receio. Mas seu corpo já estava completamente tomado pelo desejo, e ele não podia parar agora. Ele não queria pensar porque Kamus estava fazendo aquilo. Podia ser apenas pena, e a idéia o incomodava, mas já era tarde. Se Aquário terminasse com o beijo e o mandasse embora, ele se conformaria, mas se Kamus o quisesse, ele ia tê- lo... Sentiu um rastro de saliva quente escorrer até seu queixo, ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo terminava de abrir sua camisa, puxando-a para fora de sua calça jeans, com uma força que o surpreendeu.  
  
Kamus acariciou o peito bronzeado de Miro, sentindo seus músculos rijos se contraírem sob sua pele lisa. Sem interromper o beijo, e não se importando com o que o outro fosse pensar dele, pois seu corpo há muito já controlava sua mente, empurrou-o até que ele se deitasse de costas sobre os lençóis.  
  
Miro, que não era bobo, avançou mais na cama, puxando Kamus pela nuca, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre seu corpo. Seus dedos procuraram em vão abrir os botões da camisa do pijama do amigo, mas seus corpos estavam tão colados que ficava difícil. Sem paciência, puxou o tecido por sobre a cabeça do cavaleiro de Aquário, que se afastou um pouco, com um gemido contrariado, para que Miro pudesse tirar-lhe a roupa. Escorpião não teve tempo nem para respirar, pois Kamus exigiu sua boca novamente.  
  
A mente de Miro não conseguia formar pensamentos lógicos. "E essa agora? O que deu nesse homem?!" Ele não conseguia acreditar que o amigo tivesse se rendido a ele tão facilmente, apenas com alguns beijos. Mas Kamus estava totalmente dominado pelo desejo, ele podia sentir.  
  
Aquário, por sua vez, também não entendia por que Miro estava se deixando levar, correspondendo a suas carícias ardentemente. "Talvez ele esteja se sentindo rejeitado..." Mas isso não importava agora. A única coisa que ele tinha conhecimento era do corpo quente do amigo sob o seu. Com uma das mãos, afastou as pernas do outro cavaleiro, se aconchegando entre elas. Ofegou quando o jeans grosso da calça de Miro roçou contra a seda de seu pijama, deixando-o mais excitado ainda. Mesmo sabendo que o tecido fino não ia esconder o que estava sentindo, pressionou seus quadris contra os de Escorpião, notando então que ele também estava ereto.  
  
Miro arqueou o corpo, deixando escapar um gemido rouco. Não era possível, seu amor estava tão excitado quanto ele! Foi então que, no auge da sua paixão, deixou escapar as palavras certas, na hora errada.  
  
- Kamus... Eu... Eu te amo!  
  
Kamus ergueu-se sobre ele, olhando-o assustado. - O quê?!?!  
  
O Escorpião percebeu que havia dado mancada. - Eu... Não falei nada! - Tentou se safar, sem sucesso.  
  
- Como assim, você me ama?! E aquela história de estar com medo de chegar na garota que você gosta?! - O cavaleiro de Aquário questionou, já saindo de cima de seu corpo.  
  
- Eu nunca te falei que era uma garota... - Miro olhou desapontado para Kamus, já sentindo falta do contato da sua pele sobre a dele.  
  
- Mas também não me disse que se tratava da minha pessoa!!! - Kamus estava passando rapidamente de surpreso para irado. - Como você pôde me enganar desse jeito? E a história do beijo... - Seus olhos se arregalaram, quando se deu conta. - Seu mentiroso!!! E eu achando que você era santo!!! - A temperatura caiu rapidamente dentro do quarto.  
  
Miro fugiu rapidamente da cama de Aquário, temendo que o outro o congelasse nas partes baixas, no auge da sua ira. - Olha, Kamus, eu não fiz por mal. Eu te amo mesmo, e agora sei que você também me deseja! O que você faria se eu chegasse pra você e dissesse que te amava assim, sem mais nem menos? Você ia me aceitar?  
  
Kamus concordou mentalmente com o amigo, mas não se manifestou. O que o irritava mais era que o plano daquele safado tinha funcionado direitinho! Ele nunca teria olhado para o amigo com segundas intenções se não fosse aquele primeiro beijo, na porta do seu templo... Mas não ia concordar com aquela palhaçada de jeito nenhum!  
  
- Escuta aqui, seu... seu... traiçoeiro! Suma daqui antes que eu te congele! - Kamus ameaçou, mirando as calças do Escorpião, que se afastou rapidamente, protegendo o sexo com as mãos.  
  
-Êpa, isso não!!! E se você se arrepender, depois?!  
  
- SAIA JÁ DA MINHA FRENTE!!! - Kamus gritou, e Miro escapuliu pela porta do quarto, deixando o amigo só com a sua raiva.  
  
Continua.  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
As fãs do Miro que me perdoem, mas a visão que eu tenho dele é essa: até na hora do aperto ele faz piada...  
  
Apesar do casal Mu e Shaka ser o meu preferido, está sendo um barato escrever essa fic. É que Áries e Virgem são muito sérios, o que acaba refletindo na história. Já esses dois... São uma comédia... Aliás, a graça está no Kamus, todo certinho, ter que conviver com as estripulias do Miro... Aguardo ansiosa comentários!  
  
Bélier 


	4. Estratégia 4 Confuso

Título: Estratégias de abordagem  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Miro está apaixonado, mas não sabe como abordar a pessoa que ama. Talvez se ele perguntar a Kamus, ele possa lhe dar alguns conselhos...  
  
Estratégia 4 - Confuso  
  
Miro olhava chateado para as escadarias que levavam até a casa de Libra, do alto do seu templo. Suspirou, seu queixo apoiado em suas mãos. Já estava anoitecendo, e fazia um bom tempo que Escorpião estava sentado ali, tentando ter alguma idéia que consertasse a besteira que havia feito. "Droga! Eu e a minha boca grande!" Recriminou-se, pela enésima vez, desde aquela noite de sexta-feira desastrosa.  
  
"Eu deveria ter deixado pra dizer que o amava depois... depois de tudo terminado..." Miro fechou os olhos, um calor gostoso subindo por suas faces, ao se lembrar de como Kamus havia se comportado naquela noite, antes de descobrir a sua travessura... Se mais alguém do Santuário tivesse noção de como aquele homem era quente na cama, sua fama de cavaleiro de gelo iria por água abaixo rapidinho...  
  
Miro não era do tipo que tinha muita paciência, mas sabia que a melhor opção, naquele caso, era esperar a raiva do amigo passar. Ele que não ia ser bobo de voltar a procurá-lo! Não sabia como ia ser recebido, mas tinha medo até de pensar...  
  
O problema era que já havia se passado quase uma semana, e nada havia acontecido, e nenhuma boa idéia havia surgido. "Se pelo menos eu tivesse ficado quieto..." Sorriu maliciosamente, imaginando como poderia ter sido o desfecho da noite.  
  
Tão entretido estava em seus pensamentos impuros, que quando deu por si, sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Olhou distraído para trás, deparando-se com um par de coxas, no mínimo, tentadoras... Ao sentir um frio percorrer- lhe a espinha, pulou para longe, virando-se para encarar o recém-chegado.  
  
- Sai pra lá, assombração!!! - Miro gritou, ao ver Kamus. - Tá querendo me matar de susto???  
  
- Quem me dera! - Kamus foi seco. - Mas pode ficar tranqüilo que eu só estou de passagem.  
  
Miro notou que o cavaleiro de Aquário trazia o livro de Mu nas mãos. - Ah, você vai devolver o livro pro Mu, é? - Comentou, meio sem graça, triste pelo modo como o amado o estava tratando.  
  
- Vou sim. - Sem mais explicações, Kamus foi descendo as escadas, não dando brecha para que o Escorpião fizesse mais algum comentário, e antes que ele próprio tivesse alguma recaída ao observar o belo amigo.  
  
Miro ia dizer que sentia muito pelo que tinha acontecido, mas deteve-se, e resolveu pensar em alguma coisa mais eficiente, já que com certeza o amigo ia ter que passar pela sua casa novamente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, voltando do templo de Áries. - Então tá! Até mais! - Respondeu, displicentemente, como quem não se importava muito, mas estava difícil esconder o que sentia.  
  
Kamus se afastou sem olhar para trás. Maldito Escorpião! Só o fato de ficar perto dele já despertava seu corpo de uma forma que não conseguia controlar. Ainda estava muito irritado com o fato de Miro tê-lo enganado, mas já começava a sentir vontade de agarrá-lo novamente e beijá-lo, como fizera aquela noite. Pensou no que teria acontecido, se o outro cavaleiro não tivesse revelado o seu amor por ele.  
  
Analisando melhor agora, ele preferia que Miro não tivesse dito nada. Eles teriam feito amor... não, teriam feito sexo, e depois... Depois o quê? Kamus estava totalmente confuso com relação ao que estava sentindo. Agora que descobrira o que o amigo o amava, não sabia o que pensar...  
  
Sempre gostara de Miro como amigo, sentia-se bem ao lado dele. Para falar a verdade, Escorpião era o único que conseguia arrancar alguma resposta mais espontânea dele, fosse um sorriso, uma risada, uma bronca, um beijo... Esfregou a testa, fazendo uma careta, sentindo que sua cabeça ia explodir.  
  
A enxaqueca de Kamus tendia a piorar. O cavaleiro de Aquário não precisou atravessar as doze casas para encontrar Mu. Acabou encontrando-o na sexta casa... Aos beijos e abraços com Shaka.  
  
"Droga, hoje não é meu dia!" Tossiu discretamente, para avisar os dois que estava ali. Como Mu continuou prensando Shaka contra a parede do templo, Kamus acabou fingindo um espirro. "Ridículo: eu, espirrando! Como eu sou imbecil!" Pensou em sumir dali, quando finalmente Áries e Virgem perceberam sua presença.  
  
- K-Kamus! - Mu se virou, apressado, ficando vermelho. Já Shaka nem se envergonhou, e cumprimentou-o normalmente, sem soltar o pescoço de Áries.  
  
- Oi, eu... eu vim devolver o seu livro. Desculpe interromper...  
  
Já mais relaxado, Mu recebeu o livro. - Tudo bem... Desfrutou a leitura?  
  
- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria... - Kamus respondeu, distraidamente, seu olhar meio perdido.  
  
O casal de amantes observou o cavaleiro de gelo, e depois se entreolharam.  
  
- Se me permite dizer, Kamus, acho que você está mais para um bom romance... - Shaka comentou, da maneira mais inocente possível.  
  
Mu concordou, olhando para o livro. - Realmente, acho que mistérios e intrigas não são uma boa pedida para você agora.  
  
Kamus olhou para os dois, entendendo de repente o que queriam dizer. - Talvez vocês tenham razão... Mesmo assim, obrigado pelo livro, Mu.  
  
- De nada! - Mu sorriu, e nem bem Kamus saiu do templo, voltou a beijar Shaka.  
  
* * *  
  
Enquanto isso, Miro andava de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer a Kamus que soasse pelo menos plausível. Ele acreditava que pedir desculpas seria um bom começo, mas não era o suficiente. Precisava ser mais... convincente.  
  
Calculando o tempo que Kamus levaria para descer até o templo de Áries e voltar, decidiu se arrumar um pouco, pensando que se isso não atraísse o amigo, talvez o deixasse com ciúmes. Talvez se Kamus achasse que ele estava se arrumando para encontrar outra pessoa... Correu para o seu quarto para tomar um bom banho.  
  
O que Miro não esperava era que Kamus não ia demorar todo o tempo que ele havia previsto, uma vez que não houve necessidade de descer até a primeira casa...  
  
Ao terminar a chuveirada, o atrapalhado Escorpião notou que havia esquecido de pegar a toalha de banho que havia colocado pra secar do lado de fora do quarto. - Droga, só eu mesmo pra fazer uma dessas... - Enrolou a toalha de rosto - minúscula - no quadril, e saiu para o salão do templo xingando.  
  
Kamus, que havia acabado de chegar, não acreditou na cena. Olhou boquiaberto o amigo desfilar molhado e semi-nu na sua frente.  
  
Miro quase teve um enfarto ao ver Aquário. - Kamus?! Já de volta?! Eu... eu... - Escorpião agarrou firme a toalha, que não cobria sequer suas coxas musculosas e bronzeadas. A situação já não estava nem um pouco complicada, e agora isso... - Olha, não é nada do que você está pensando...  
  
Os olhos de Kamus se estreitaram de repente. - Dane-se. - E partiu correndo para cima de Miro.  
  
Continua  
  
Nota da autora:  
  
Calma, povo!!! Não vou fazer isso com vocês de novo, não!  
  
Só dividi em dois capítulos por causa da estratégia, que vai mudar...  
  
O capítulo 5 tá logo ali, ó...»»»»»»  
  
Bélier 


	5. Estratégia 5 DecididoS

Título: Estratégias de abordagem  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Miro está apaixonado, mas não sabe como abordar a pessoa que ama. Talvez se ele perguntar a Kamus, ele possa lhe dar alguns conselhos...  
  
Estratégia 5 - DecididoS  
  
Miro quase teve um enfarto ao ver Aquário. - Kamus?! Já de volta?! Eu... eu... - Escorpião agarrou firme a toalha, que não cobria sequer suas coxas musculosas e bronzeadas. A situação já não estava nem um pouco complicada, e agora isso... - Olha, não é nada do que você está pensando...  
  
Os olhos de Kamus se estreitaram de repente. - Dane-se. - E partiu correndo para cima de Miro.  
  
Por uma fração de segundos, o Escorpião hesitou, pensando se isso era bom ou ruim. Decidindo-se pela segunda opção, fugiu para dentro do seu quarto, mas Kamus o alcançou antes que fechasse a porta, segurando-o pelo braço.  
  
- Seu exibido, vou te ensinar a ficar me insultando assim! - Kamus falou decidido, mas com a voz macia. Praticamente empurrou Miro para a cama, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo sobre ele. A cama rangeu em protesto quando os dois cavaleiros desabaram sobre ela, mas agüentou firme.  
  
- Eu não estou te insult... ! - Miro não teve tempo de se explicar, pois Kamus beijou-o com sofreguidão, forçando sua língua para dentro da boca do Escorpião. "Ou talvez eu esteja, sei lá..." Miro pensou, sem entender nada, mas não deixando a chance escapar. Enlaçou o pescoço do cavaleiro de Aquário e correspondeu ardentemente, sua língua se enroscando à dele.  
  
Kamus aprofundou mais o beijo, gemendo dentro da boca de Miro, sua mão acariciando o peito do outro cavaleiro, esfregando um de seus mamilos, até senti-lo endurecer. Interrompendo o beijo, Kamus passou a morder o Escorpião no pescoço. - Ah, está sim... - Aquário apertou a carne sensível de Miro entre os dedos, ouvindo-o gemer, entre uma respiração e outra. Em resposta, desceu sua boca até alcançar o outro mamilo do cavaleiro, contornando-o com a língua.  
  
- Kamus... - Miro estava decidido a acabar com aquele sofrimento de uma vez por todas. - Se você não for terminar isso, por favor, nem comece...  
  
Kamus encarou-o relutantemente, deixando transparecer pela primeira vez um pouco de indecisão. - Miro, nem eu sei o que eu estou sentindo agora... Você disse que me ama, eu... eu acredito, mas eu não sei bem o que isso significa. - Kamus pensou um pouco, antes de continuar. - Hoje eu vi o Mu e o Shaka juntos... Sabe, se amar for se sentir bem ao lado da pessoa, sentir que ela te faz feliz e que te completa...  
  
- Então você NÃO me ama... - Miro interrompeu, desanimado, virando o rosto para não olhar para o amigo - Eu só consigo te deixar irritado!  
  
- ... APESAR DELA TE IRRITAR DE VEZ EM QUANDO.... - Kamus emendou, pacientemente. - ... e além disso, ainda desejar essa pessoa loucamente... talvez ... talvez eu te ame sim...  
  
Miro não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Olhou para seu grande amor, incrédulo.  
  
- Que foi, você não se julga digno o suficiente para ser amado por outra pessoa? - Kamus tinha feito um sacrifício danado para exteriorizar seus sentimentos, e agora o outro ficava olhando para ele com cara de bobo...  
  
- Não é isso, é que eu...  
  
- Se você for me dizer que não imaginava que o seu plano fosse dar tão certo, vai ficar sozinho nessa cama já, já... - Aquário ameaçou, e Miro tratou de ficar de boca fechada. - Além disso, você não achou que eu ia resistir a ISSO, achou? - Kamus aproveitou que Miro estava distraído para arrancar-lhe da cintura a infame toalha de rosto, exibindo-a como se fosse um troféu.  
  
- Ei!!! Isso não vale! - Escorpião se contorceu debaixo de Kamus, o que só excitou mais ainda o cavaleiro de Aquário, ao sentir o corpo nu do amigo sob o seu.  
  
- Respondendo a sua pergunta, hoje eu vou até o fim! - Aquário jogou a toalha longe, voltando a acariciar Miro e a beijá-lo.  
  
Miro abraçou o amigo carinhosamente, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez desde que aquela história toda começara. Agora que haviam falado abertamente, ele sabia que Kamus podia retribuir seu amor da forma que ele queria, mesmo que demorasse algum tempo.  
  
Miro trocou de posição na cama, fazendo com que Kamus se deitasse de costas, e retirou peça por peça de sua roupa, acariciando com as mãos e boca cada centímetro de pele que era descoberto, até despi-lo completamente. O cavaleiro de Aquário observava cada movimento do Escorpião, fascinado, completamente tomado pelo desejo. Miro, consciente do olhar que recaía sobre si, voltou sua atenção para o sexo ereto do amigo, levando-o todo em sua boca voraz, sem desviar seus olhos de Kamus, que deixou escapar um gemido rouco, e agarrou os cabelos ondulados do Escorpião, seus quadris erguendo-se para encontrá-lo, acompanhando seus movimentos.  
  
Miro estava adorando o abandono do cavaleiro de Aquário, e poderia ficar ali, seduzindo-o, por um bom tempo, mas Kamus, ao que parecia, já não suportava mais todas as preliminares que os dois estavam tendo, naquela última semana. Sentou-se na cama, fazendo com que o Escorpião parasse o que estava fazendo, e segurou-o pela cintura, obrigando-o a ficar de joelhos, suas mãos apoiadas na cama. Debruçou-se então sobre ele e o penetrou devagar por trás, sentindo o corpo do outro cavaleiro resistir a sua entrada.  
  
Miro ofegou de dor, ao sentir Kamus dentro de si, mas logo seu corpo relaxou, o prazer retornando aos poucos, afinal, era o seu grande amor que estava ali, com ele. O cavaleiro de Aquário começou a se movimentar dentro de Miro devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava sua ereção com uma das mãos. Escorpião gemeu, dessa vez de prazer, e Kamus aumentou o ritmo, fechando a mão firmemente sobre o sexo do amigo, enquanto afastava com a outra os cabelos de Miro de suas costas e nuca para poder beijar a pele descoberta.  
  
- Miro... - Kamus chamou, sua respiração pesada provocando arrepios no pescoço do outro cavaleiro. Miro apenas gemeu em resposta, seu corpo sendo empurrado para frente a cada estocada de Aquário, seu cabelo longo escondendo seu rosto suado.  
  
Não satisfeito, Kamus deteve-se, para em seguida mudar de posição, sentando- se na cama e puxando Miro pra junto de si. Escorpião sentou-se no colo de Kamus, ainda ligado a ele, sua respiração ofegante denunciando seu prazer e sua dor. Aquário continuou a acariciar a ereção de Miro, e com a outra mão, segurou seu queixo, obrigando-o a virar o pescoço para poder beijá-lo, sua língua acariciando os lábios doces que tanto o encantaram.  
  
Miro correspondeu ao beijo, começando a se mover sobre Kamus, que o segurou pela cintura, ajudando-o. Logo, os dois cavaleiros estabeleceram um ritmo forte, dominados pelo prazer, seus corpos e bocas unidas, buscando rapidamente alívio para o desejo que estavam sentindo.  
  
Kamus acabou gozando primeiro, empurrando-se com mais força contra Miro, que ao sentir o sêmen do amante preenchendo-o, acabou gozando também, com um grito rouco.  
  
- Miro... - Kamus enlaçou a cintura do Escorpião, apoiando sua testa nas costas do amante, respirando com dificuldade. - Que loucura...  
  
Miro apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos de Kamus, exausto. - Eu sei... - Conseguiu dizer, entre uma respiração e outra.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros se separaram e deitaram-se lado a lado, apreciando o momento, Kamus com um olhar de adolescente que acaba de se apaixonar, e Miro com uma cara meio infantil de quem tinha provado o melhor doce do mundo... E que esperava ainda prová-lo muitas vezes...  
  
Exausto, e querendo finalmente descansar um pouco, depois de uma semana de sono inquieto, pensando no homem ao seu lado, Kamus abraçou Miro, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito bronzeado e passando uma das pernas sobre as do outro cavaleiro.  
  
Miro observou seu amado se aconchegando a ele sem timidez, e sorriu feliz. "Quente... Tão quente..."  
  
Kamus já estava quase cochilando, quando Miro o chamou, baixinho.  
  
- Kamus?  
  
- Hum?  
  
- Mas que o meu plano deu certo, deu...  
  
- FICA QUIETO E DORME!  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Ufa! Até que enfim!  
  
Demorei pra atualizar porque queria postar os dois capítulos juntos, pra ninguém dizer que eu sou má... (Hê, hê, o duro é que eu sou! Mas não tive coragem de fazer isso de novo...).  
  
Essa fic deu trabalho, mas foi bem legal escrevê-la... Tem umas coisas que só o Miro pode fazer, mais ninguém... Imagine só se o Mu ou o Shaka iam sair pelados só com uma toalhinha? O Escorpião definitivamente é o rei da trapalhada (na minha cabeça, pelo menos..), mas também é muito sexy... Sorte (e azar) do Kamus...  
  
Bom, é isso aí, espero que tenham gostado, deixem seus comentários, pois vou ficar muito feliz! Obrigada por terem acompanhado até o final, e pelos incentivos!  
  
Beijão!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
